


Words in Anger are Overspilling Thoughts

by AMuteKitty



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Let's be honest, None of them do, Oh, One-sided Arguing, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy does not know how to comfort, Tubbo's only mentioned tho, but still arguing, cept Phil and mayyybe Wil, they are not related here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMuteKitty/pseuds/AMuteKitty
Summary: Tommy gets into an argument with Techno. I set this just before the Pit,, so yeah.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Words in Anger are Overspilling Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!!ヾ(*'▽'*)  
> Aah! Thank you for clicking on this, of course, and um, pls, feel free to point out any mistakes!<(￣︶￣)>  
> This is kinda angsty,,, cause apparently that's what I like writing? Yeah.(//ω//)  
> Thank you again!!(ノ*°▽°*)

Tommy had always thought of Techno as a lot of things.

If he was being honest, he looked up to Technoblade, always impressed by what the man could do given any weapon. It didn’t help that the Blade was funny too, quick with something sarcastic. He honestly thought of Techno as amazing, untouchable, someone that he wanted to learn from so he could be as good.

Then Techno shot his best friend with a firework.

It was certainly a wake-up call. It wasn’t like the Blade had ever been the most trustworthy on not killing people, but it had never been someone Tommy cared about before. It had never been his closest friend on the other end of the weapon. But Techno had done it, in front of everyone! Then proceed to murder said everyone and run away like some kind of coward!

This wasn’t ok. Tommy couldn’t just let this slide, he couldn’t let Techno murder his best friend with no reprecussions. Sure, Techno claimed he had all these reasons, but they were really more excuses. Nothing could justify killing his best friend. He needed to fight Techno on it. Tubbo’s death couldn’t just go unavenged.

So that was what led him to barge into Techno’s room where the man had holed up afterward. The fucking coward. He shot Tubbo in the face then hid from them all as soon as he could. Well, Tommy was not going to just let it go. Technoblade had to pay for what he did. Maybe then he’d be actually sorry.

“You bitch!” He screamed pushing the door open.

He knew how to annoy Techno, he’d done it often enough before. Once the Blade was annoyed it’d be easy enough to challenge him to a fight. All he had to do was point out the bitch’s failings as a human being. That’d piss him off.

“You shot my best friend!”

“Yeah.” The pig said quietly, not looking at him.

“How could you? You just fucking shoot my best friend on the orders of the president?! For someone who claims to be an anarchist, you sure bent over easily!”

“I was peer pressured, Tommy.” Techno still did not look from his hands.

“The big bad warrior Technoblade giving in to a little peer pressure.” Tommy mocked.

He was getting closer to his goal, after all, Techno was starting to seem very visibly upset. The man's hands twitched, almost shaking. He just did not look up and it was quite honestly starting to piss him off more.

“That’s the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. Like I’m supposed to believe you couldn’t have killed Schatt and Quackity on purpose before they killed you? You just wanted to, didn’t you? Get your sick enjoyment out of murdering my best friend? Just couldn’t fucking help it, huh? Who cares that it was only two people who actually wanted you to do it. One of which doesn’t even wear armor-”

“Yeah I know, Tommy! You think I don’t? What, you think I don’t hate myself as much as you do when I think about it?” Techno finally looked at Tommy, exposing bloodshot eyes.

Tommy couldn’t help his surprised gasp. There were tears in Techno’s eyes, smeared wet lines down his cheeks. His normally impassive face was pained, looking like he might fall apart. This was not where Tommy wanted this to go. He wanted Techno mad, he wanted someone to blame besides himself.

“You still fucking shot him, you bitch,” He forced the venom to stay in his voice. If there was a difference Techno didn’t seem to notice. “You gonna fucking turn on the rest of us, you- you monster!”

“It’s only a matter of time really!” Techno said mockingly.

Tommy felt like exploding, only a matter of time for what? The rest of them being murdered too? Techno going fucking insane? It seemed that there were quite a few options, none of them good.

“What?!”

Technoblade laughed hysterically, a clawed hand forcing its way through pink hair. “Why did I think this would end any differently? I’m just a fucking monster, and monsters don’t get to be happy, don’t get to have friends. It was a matter of time before I fucked something up! The voices, the people, the fact that I couldn’t tell if anyone was really on my side.

“I shouldn’t have come! I should have known this would happen, it always happens.” Claws scratched into skin hard enough to draw blood as his voice lowered into a whisper. “I shouldn’t have hoped. Should’ve just stayed where I belonged, away from people I’ll damage.”

Tommy was starting to feel seriously faint at this point. On so very many levels, this was not how the encounter was supposed to go. He thought of the Blade as someone confident, self-assured, unremorseful. Clearly those were incorrect assumptions, but Tommy just did not know what to do. The only person he’d had to comfort before really was Tubbo. And part of him still hasn’t sure he wanted to comfort Techno.

Actually… was this why Tubbo had forgiven the man so quickly? Had Tubbo noticed something that he hadn’t until it was ringing in his ears? Did Techno always feel like this? What the fuck should Tommy be doing? It wasn’t like the Blade would want him to hug him.

“If you want to kill me, Tommy, can you be a little quicker? I know that suffering is part of the enjoyment and all, but the voices are seriously attacking my head right now. It’s taking too much effort not to just go along with it and stop the headache. I really don’t feel like killing another person today.”

Techno sounded so strained and tired. Now that he was thinking about it, he could recall hearing that same note of strain on occasions, usually either preceding or following bloodshed. He heard it sometimes when he pushed perhaps a little too far. He had always associated it with the man’s patience being lost, not him holding himself back.

“Voices?” Even trying to be nice his voice came out a touch too loud.

That got Techno to freeze for a second, before he sighed and looked down at his hands again. They had traces of his own blood on them. “Yeah. I- I hear voices Tommy. I usually call it chat. It’s like- It’s like a… constant audience in my head. One that takes offence to every little insult, one that mocks every single mistake, one that pushes for violence as the only answer.

“I mean, on occasions, it’s nice, and not all of the voices want blood but the majority always does. Blood for the blood god, Technoblade never dies, they were chat’s sayings first. That’s more of what I meant by peer pressure honestly. The Chat might like Tubbo, but they like chaos and blood more. When… When I give in… I… like chaos and blood more.”

Despite how clearly vulnerable Techno looked at the moment, if anything his voice got even more monotone, like he was trying to cover the sadness. Perhaps he was. It might have worked if Tommy wasn’t looking at him. But he was. And pieces of Technoblade were starting to slide into place.

“Do- Do you want to fight? Is that what you’re waiting for? I won’t be able to hold back if we fight. Chat’s loudest during those.”

It occurred to Tommy rather abruptly that he hadn’t actually said anything in several minutes. Techno would probably appreciate him saying something. He just felt really out of his depth right now. He was expecting to find the man unrepentant and angry, not sad.

“No,” He said, his voice still unfortunately brash sounding. “If you’re going to be a pussy about it then no. And I’m sorry, I guess, for barging into your room on you. Coulda been changing and all that.”

That would be the closest Tommy’s pride would allow him to get to a genuine apology. Techno seemed to sort of understand that, if the small smile he gave was any indication.

“Just… don’t hurt my friends again ‘Blade. Or we will actually be fighting and I’d kick your ass you know? I’m a big man.”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!!! Hopefully it was ok?(o^.^o)  
> I love Techno's character so much and apparently that means I randomly fixate on writing sadness about him. But again, hopefully this wasn't terrible!(o･ω･o)  
> Thank you for reading this, hope you had a good day or that it gets better!!(♡°▽°♡)


End file.
